Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
Related Art
Many different light sources have been used in electronic devices. For instance, compact, thin light emitting devices have been used as backlight light sources in the display panels and the like of electronic devices. A small (approximately chip scale) light emitting devices are proposed (for example, JP2008-521210A).
On the other hand, among methods for manufacturing a thin semiconductor light emitting element, there are those in which a semiconductor laminate is formed on the first main surface of a light transmissive substrate, the light transmissive substrate and the semiconductor laminate are divided to individual light emitting element, and the second main surface of the light transmissive substrate is polished (for example, JP2012-104778A, JP2012-104779A, JP2012-104780A, JP2007-109822A, etc.). For the division, dividing grooves are formed in the second main surface of the light transmissive substrate. The dividing grooves can be formed by laser scribing, for example. Laser scribing involves irradiating a high-energy laser beam along the dividing line of the light transmissive substrate. The portion irradiated by the laser beam is altered. The light transmissive substrate and the semiconductor laminate can be divided along this altered portion.
The altered portion remains in the light transmissive substrate after the division. This altered region becomes a light absorbing region that absorbs the light emitted from the light emitting element. Thus, when the light transmissive substrate is polished to minimize the decrease in emission intensity of the light emitting element, the thickness of the light transmissive substrate is reduced until the altered region is removed.
In the course of this light emitting device manufacturing process, even though the individual light emitting elements are not easy to handle because they are small and thin, adequate strength needs to be ensured in the course of manufacturing during packaging, and particularly in flip-chip mounting.